Why?
by TeamReiRei
Summary: Sesshomaru is tricked to take a potion that keeps him from saying anything but "why?" He then has a very...er.. interesting conversation with Inuyasha. PLZ R&R!:D
1. The Stranger

Sesshomaru spotted a nearby stream. A perfect place to get a drink. As he brought his hands filled of water to his mouth to drink, he saw in the corner of his eye, someone drinking from the stream too. Sesshomaru decided to ignore the stranger for awhile.

Sesshomaru finished his refreshing drink and looked back over to the stranger to find him starring back at him with cold red eyes. He wore an oversized black cloak with the hood up.

"Oh! Forgive me. I did not mean to stare." Sesshomaru was surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"Who are you," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Not important, Lord Sesshomaru. But what is important is the Tetsuiga, right?"

"How do **you** know about the Tetsuiga?"

"My lord,…I know everything," the elegant voice whispered. "Now, you wish to posses the Tetsuiga, correct? Well, I can help."

"How? Inuyasha's more powerful than you think and I seriously doubt that you can take from him."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk You miss understood me, my lord. I do not tend to take it by force. All we will need… is this" The strange woman pulled a glass, blue bottle out of her black, wool cloak. She held it in her clawed-hand, for Sesshomaru to take.

"What is that?"

"A potion. A potion that will grant it's consumer's dearest wish. In your case,… the Tetsuiga. All you have to do is think about want the most… then drink, drink it all."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"How do you know I'm not," the woman responded slyly.

"I don't trust you."

"Well, you should."

"Well, I don't."

"**Believe Me, Dammit!!"**

"FINE! JUST **SHUTUP**!" Sesshomaru made up his mind, he would take the potion. He slowly started to reach for the potion, but just as he got close to it, the woman snatched back and stashed it back in her cloak.

"You don't think I am going to hand it over so freely, do you? Well, I am not. You may have this potion for a price."

"What do you desire?"

"That fluffy boa that hangs on your shoulder!"

Sesshomaru immediately unwrapped his boa from his shoulder and handed it to the woman.

"Are you satisfied," Sesshomaru said hurriedly. He didn't want this to take long. He had places to go, people to see.

"YES! OH, THANK YOU," squealed the stranger as she put her hood down and put her new boa around her shoulders and danced around happily.

"_And I thought she strange before…,_" Sesshomaru thought as he watched the young woman dance.

With the woman's hood down, Sesshomaru spotted that she was actually very beautiful. She had long, golden hair that hung loosely down to her waist. The red eyes Sesshomaru was looking at, hadn't seem so threatening as before. Now she looked very happy and even childishly cheerful.

Sesshomaru spoke in order to break her joyful trance, "The potion?"

The happy young woman stopped dancing and walked over to the youkai she was trading with. She spoke with a cheerful smile, "Okay! Here you go!" She handed him the blue bottle.

"Hm. And to think I thought you were threatening."

"Me? Threatening? HA! That's a laugh. I'm totally harmless! Well, Sesshomaru, hope it goes well. See ya!" She turned and started to run off, but stopped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"You never told me your name."

"My apologies," she spoke quietly, "I am only known as Sakaki."

"Sakaki," Sesshomaru repeated. " Well for sake, this potion better work."

Sakaki secretly smirked, "Do not worry. It is… fail proof." Sakaki then disappeared into the dark, deep forest.


	2. The True Power Of The Potion

Sesshomaru starred at the potion for quite awhile until he heard his loyal servant's voice, "My Lord! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Shut up, Jaken."

"No!"

"What'd you say?"

"I Was SO Worried," Jaken screamed with tears streaming down his face.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"….." stares at Jaken

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I got you! Ha. Ha. I was…kidding."

"….mm hm. Let's go."

"Y-yes, my lov- lord."

"So, she gave you that potion in return of your boa. What a fool," Jaken laughed.

"Here. Give this to Rin. She'll probably put it to good use, " Sesshomaru said as he handed the green, annoying imp the potion.

"B-but, my lord, you can't just give it way! Besides, you gave up a perfectly good boa for it!"

"Jaken, five things. 1- I don't trust that girl. 2- It's not your decision. 3- I can always get a new and better boa. 4- Shut up. 5- Go give the potion to Rin before I decide to beat you to a slimy, green pulp." With that, Sesshomaru turned and left Jaken.

Jaken ran and caught up with Sesshomaru. "This could be very valuable. If it can grant anyone's wish, men would kill to get a hold of it. Are you sure you want to waste it? You and I both know that that human girl will wish for a kitty or pony."

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru still had his back to Jaken.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Sesshomaru turned around to face Jaken. He snatched the blue bottle away from Jaken, followed Sakaki's instructions, and drank all of the potion.

"Lord Sesshomaru? How do we know if it works?"

"I hate you."

"Wh-what?! Why?!"

"I don't know. I guess, I just…felt like saying it," Sesshomaru said in a daze. He then headed back to his palace. It was getting late and he decided he would find out then real results of the potion in the morning.

When he awoke it was still really early. It was still dark out, and Rin and Jaken were still asleep. Sesshomaru didn't want to wake Rin and he was happy to have a break from Jaken, so he left without a sound.

Sesshomaru didn't have anywhere in particular where he was going. He thought maybe he should stop into town to pick a few things up, but he wasn't expecting to see Him there.

Sesshomaru had reached his destination but since he was in deep thought of the potion, he didn't notice the presence of his irritating and adoring brother.

"Sesshomaru! Big Brother!"

"_Oh no._" Sesshomaru tried to get away, but failed. Before he knew it, he starring his brother in the face.

"What are you doing here, dear big brother?"

"Why?" (Get away from me.) "_What's going on? How did I say 'why?' I don't get it._"


	3. Squeaky Voice

"Why? What do you mean 'why?' I'm just curious," Inuyasha claimed.

"Why? Why?" (I Don't Care. Just Leave.)

"Um. Because I'm happy to see you."

"Why?" (Wish I Could Say The Same.)

"Because you're my loving, big brother."

"Why?! Why? Why?" ( Loving?! What's wrong with you? Now I really hate you.)

"Uh…because we have the same father, but we do have different mothers."

"Why?" (No Duh.)

"Because your mother died and our father found a different mate and she had me!"

"Why?!" (I Know What Happened!)

"I dunno. Maybe you were always sulking."

"Why?!?! (I Never Sulk!!!)

"I don't know! I'm not you?"

"Why?" (I Can See That)

"Because I'm Inuyasha and you're Sesshomaru! You're starting to annoy me!"

"Why?" (Good.)

"Because you're stupid!"

"Why?!" (Am Not!)

"Because you keep saying 'why!'"

"Why?!" (It's Not My Damn Fault!)

"You tell me!"

"Why?!" (I Can't!)

"Because I Want To Know!"

"Why?" (Well, That's Too Bad)

"I hate u!"

"Why?" (Good)

"Because you keep teasing me!"

"Why? Why?" (So? What, Are You Gonna Cry Now?"

"Because you're mean!!"

"Why?" (And Your Just Stupid.)

"Did I make you mad, or something?"

"Why?" (No, I Just Don't Like You.)

"Because you won't stop hurting my fragile feelings!"

"Why? Why?" (I Care And I Am Sincerely Sorry. Not)

"Stop it."

"Why?" (I Can't)

"No, seriously, stop."

"Why?" (Seriously, I Can't)

"I said stop!"

"Why?!" (I Can't!)

"STOP!!!"

"WHY?!?" (I CAN'T!!)

"ARGH!!!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took one step aside to let Inuyasha fall flat on his face beside him.

"I Hate You!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran off crying.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha run. He was very happy of himself, because he made his brother cry. Then, he noticed the loud laughter coming from behind. He turned to see Sakaki, who had fallen over from laughter. She was pointing and laughing at Inuyasha' s miss fortune.

"Why?!" (Sakaki!)

"Oh! Sesshomaru, laughs I see you drank the potion. laughs I didn't think you'd actually drink it. laughs"

"Why?" (Why Me?)

"Because it wouldn't be as funny if I used anyone else."

"Why?" (You Can Understand Me?)

"Of course I can. I created the potion after all."

"Why?" (How Do I Get Back To Normal?)

"This potion. All you have to is drink the whole bottle." Sakaki spoke as she handed Sesshomaru a red, glass bottle.

"Why?" (How Do I Know You're Not Deceiving Me Again?)

"What choice do you have?"

Sesshomaru grabbed the bottle and drank it all. "Now leave me alone." Sesshomaru instantly put a hand over his mouth. It seems as though his voice is super squeaky, as if he were on helium.

Sakaki fell over laughing. "Sesshomaru! giggles Your Voice! laughs HARD

Sesshomaru then picked Sakaki by her collar. "Your pushin it! squeaky voice"

"Hahahaha! Okay! laughs It's temporary. It'll laughs it'll only last an hour or two. laughs"

Sesshomaru let go of Sakaki and headed home. When Sesshomaru returned home. When Sesshomaru returned he was loudly greeted by Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Shouted an excited Rin as ran toward him.

"My lord, where have you been!!" The green imp shouted, but Sesshomaru just walked by them and decided to go take a nap. He wasn't going to talk to anyone until the potion wore out. When he awoke 4 ½ hours later, he tested his voice. He now had his normal voice and vocabulary back.

"_I guess I should've listened when mother said not to take thing from strangers. I'll have to remember that next time."_ Sesshomaru thought as he got up and headed for outside. He thought he'd go torture Jaken some more.

****

End!


End file.
